THE HYUUGA'S HOPE AND DREAM
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: Ini bukan tentang awal atau akhir, pun bukan tentang khayal atau takdir. Ini bukan tentang kau dan aku, tapi kita. Cinta kita.


**THE HYUUGA'S HOPE & DREAM**

Ini bukan tentang awal atau akhir, pun bukan tentang khayal atau takdir.

Ini bukan tentang kau dan aku, tapi kita. Cinta kita.

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AR, Semi Canon, Typo, dll.

_**Hinata's PoV**_

"Atsui desu ne...," desisku saat duduk di bibir jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Hari masih terbilang pagi, tapi udara di luar sudah terasa panas. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Namun aku paling tidak suka merasa gerah. Rasanya jadi ingin makan sesuatu yang segar agar sedikit menyejukkan badan.

SREK! Fusuma kamar digeser pelan oleh seseorang, membuatku menoleh karena ingin tahu siapa yang datang. Ternyata Hitomi-san, maid pribadiku.

"Hinata-sama, air untuk mandi sudah saya siapkan," ucap Hitomi sopan.

"Hai, arigatou, Hitomi-san," jawabku singkat, masih enggan beranjak.

Sejenak kemudian fusuma ditutup kembali. Dan aku pun sendirian lagi. Dari sini dapat kudengar suara dua orang pria sedang berduel di taman belakang mansion Hyuuga. Seperti biasa, mereka selalu berlatih setiap pagi.

Akhirnya aku beranjak dari bibir jendela. Setelah memasukkan futon dan selimut yang sudah kulipat ke dalam oshiire, aku segera keluar dari kamar dan mandi. Selesai mandi, aku memakai baju latihan.

Akan tetapi sebelum menuju taman belakang. Kubelokkan langkahku ke dapur. Membuat 4 cangkir teh hijau panas untuk kubawa ke teras belakang rumah. Sesampainya di sana, tampak Neji-niisan dan ayah masih berlatih. Sementara di teras, kulihat Hanabi sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama.

"Ohayou, Hana-chan," sapaku sambil meletakkan nampan berisi 4 cangkir teh hijau dan sepiring makanan kecil.

"Ohayou, Neechan! Wah kebetulan sekali! Aku sudah lapar!" seru Hanabi melihat nampan yang kuletakkan di sampingnya.

"Douzo," ujarku singkat, mempersilakannya.

_**_ skip _**_

_**Author's PoV**_

Di halaman belakang mansion Hyuuga, tampak dua wanita muda dengan kemampuan yang cukup seimbang sedang berduel. Sementara itu di teras rumah, terlihat dua orang pria bersurai hitam panjang yang berbeda generasi sedang berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati teh hijau hangat.

"Bagaimana misimu?" tanya pria yang lebih tua sambil menyesap teh dari cangkir yang dipegangnya.

"Baik, Tou-sama. Kami berhasil menyelesaikan lebih cepat dari perkiraan sebelumnya," jawab Neji memberi penjelasan.

"Hn, syukurlah," sahut Hiashi datar. Namun sudut bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis. Begitu tipis hingga sang menantu tak menyadarinya.

Penglihatan pria muda berwajah tampan itu terpaku pada wanita bersurai indigo bermata lavender yang sedang berduel dengan adiknya sendiri di hadapannya.

"Hinata! Hanabi! Cukup untuk hari ini." Hiashi memanggil kedua putrinya. "Kemari dan beristirahatlah!" lanjutnya.

"Hai, Tou-san!" jawab kedua wanita itu bersamaan. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju teras, dimana Hiashi dan Neji sedang duduk.

Hanabi sedikit berlari, kemudian dia duduk di samping ayahnya. Sedangkan Hinata melangkah menuju suaminya, lalu duduk di samping pria berwajah tirus itu.

"Kau hamil, Hinata," ujar Hiashi dengan datar, tapi berintonasi ambigu.

Refleks pasangan muda keluarga Hyuuga menoleh pada sang ayah. Sedangkan Hanabi tersenyum nyaris tertawa melihat wajah kakak perempuan dan kakak iparnya berubah memerah.

"Ti-tidak, Tou-san," sahut Hinata gugup karena terkejut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya, menutupi ekspresi wajahnya.

"Baru saja suamimu sendiri yang mengatakannya," tukas Hiashi melirik Neji.

Sementara Neji hanya terdiam terpaku, tak tahu harus berreaksi seperti apa. 'Kapan?' batin Neji.

Bingung, canggung, takut, malu, entah apa lagi yang dia rasakan dalam hatinya saat ini. Membuat pria muda itu salah tingkah, apalagi saat istrinya tiba-tiba memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengurangi latihanmu, Hinata," sambung Hiashi, kali ini sambil sedikit melirik putrinya dari sudut mata putihnya. "Dan kau, Neji, jaga istrimu baik-baik." lanjut Hiashi menatap menantunya.

Sedetik kemudian pria separuh baya itu berdiri, diikuti oleh putri bungsunya, lalu meninggalkan pasangan muda itu setelah menyentuh kepala sang putri sulung dengan lembut. Hal yang belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Sekarang tinggal Hinata dan Neji yang duduk di teras. Keduanya hanya diam. Tanpa kata, tanpa suara, bahkan tanpa gerak sama sekali. Sama-sama tertunduk dan terhanyut dalam kesunyian.

"Hn,"

"Ano...,"

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Refleks mereka menoleh ke arah masing-masing, saling berpandangan. Sejenak masih terdiam, lalu saling tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar," ujar Neji pelan, sambil berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada sang istri.

"Hn...," gumam Hinata mengangguk, kemudian jemari lentiknya meraih jemari panjang milik tangan kekar di depannya.

_**_scene moved_**_

_**Neji's PoV**_

"Sepertinya kau memang hamil, Hinata," ucapku begitu aku dan Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar.

Saat latihan tadi, dengan byakugan yang aktif aku bisa melihat ada chakra lain dalam tubuh wanita di dekatku ini. Pun sekarang aku bisa merasakannya, bahkan lebih jelas walau chakra itu masih sangat lemah.

"Ho-hontou ka? Ne-Neji-nii yakin...?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata, ragu dan malu-malu.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika kita langsung menanyakannya pada Tsunade-sama. Lagipula kita juga harus melaporkan hal ini kepada beliau karena...," ucapanku terhenti, bingung mencari kata yang tepat.

"Karena misi kita berhasil...," bisik Hinata meneruskan ucapanku.

Ya, aku tiba-tiba teringat bahwa pernikahan ini awalnya hanya misi. Aku yakin Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dan entah mengapa, tiba-tiba kami sama-sama merasa canggung.

"Hn," aku hanya menggumam pelan untuk merespon kata-kata istriku tadi, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Aku menggeser fusuma hingga tertutup. Kulihat Hinata sedang membuka jendela lebar-lebar, membiarkan cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tempat yang disinari matahari," gumamku lirih. Namun ternyata suaraku cukup keras untuk membuat wanita bersurai indigo sepanjang pinggang yang berdiri di depanku saat ini menoleh dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Neji-nii...," Hinata mendekatiku, meraih tanganku dan menggenggam jemariku.

"Itu arti namamu, kan?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Hn..., dan arti namamu...," kali ini ucapan Hinata yang menggantung. Tiba-tiba dia menundukkan kepala sambil menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Aku tahu dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ini masih pagi, Nyonya Hyuuga. Haruskah kita membahas hal itu sekarang?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh dagu tirusnya, lalu mengangkat wajah ayu berhiaskan bibir mungil dan mata bening itu agar aku dapat menikmati kecantikannya.

"EH?! Go-gomen ne...," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan mataku.

Akan tetapi, aku telah mengunci wajahnya dalam belaian telapak tanganku. Sedetik kemudian kukecup bibir mungilnya dengan lembut. Hanya kecupan, bukan ciuman.

"Mmh...," rintihan lirih bermakna ambigu melesat secepat kilat menuju telingaku. Membuatku ingin tahu apa artinya.

"Kenapa, Nyonya Hyuuga?" aku berbisik di telinganya. Hembusan nafasku menyibak beberapa helai rambutnya yang halus.

"Nii-san..., mmh...," aku tahu tenggorokannya tercekat, karena kulihat dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil membelai rambutnya dan menepikan poni tebalnya agar aku dapat mengecup keningnya.

"Te-tentu, Neji-nii..., apa itu?" Hinata bertanya dengan sedikit tidak sabar. Itu terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang bertaut, membuat keningnya agak berkerut.

"Jangan memanggilku 'niisan' lagi," jawabku dengan suara setenang mungkin. "Kita sudah menikah, dan sebentar lagi kita akan mempunyai seorang anak. Jadi kuharap, kau cukup memanggil namaku saja," lanjutku memberinya pengertian.

"De-demo..., mmh...," terlukis rasa canggung pada wajah manis wanita di hadapanku ini.

"Onegai shimasu...?" ujarku dengan nada memohon.

Kuremas dengan lembut jemari lentik wanita yang sedang menggenggam jemariku. Kutatap wajahnya sambil tersenyum agar dia tidak merasa canggung.

"Ba-baiklah..., Ne-Neji..., -kun...," masih terdengar canggung di telingaku.

"Hn, itu lebih baik. Arigatou, Hinata," aku menariknya agar lebih dekat.

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam dekapanku.

_**_scene moved_**_

_**Author's PoV**_

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Neji mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Hinata, istrinya yang saat ini sedang hamil muda.

"Masuklah!" terdengar suara bernada tegas dari seorang wanita dari balik pintu.

CKLEK! Neji segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"Oh! Kalian rupanya!" seru sang Hokage melihat kedatangan pasangan muda dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Hokage-sama," sapa suami istri itu bersamaan, sambil menunduk agak membungkukkan badan.

"Hn! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apakah rumah tangga kalian baik?" tanya Tsunade tanpa basa-basi, masih dengan kesibukannya membaca beberapa file di atas mejanya yang jarang sekali rapi.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja...," jawab Neji singkat, dengan intonasi menggantung.

"Tapi?" tanya Tsunade dengan cepat membaca nada bicara pria tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Neji menoleh ke arah istrinya yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Melihatnya sambil tersenyum, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke arah wanita setengah baya berpenampilan remaja yang sedang duduk di belakang meja.

"Sepertinya kami telah berhasil..., hn, maksud saya, Hinata telah hamil," jawab Neji ragu. Mungkin karena takut, bingung, atau malu.

"Sepertinya?" ujar Tsunade dengan nada bertanya. Dia meletakkan kertas file yang sedang dipegangnya. "Hn, kemarilah, Hinata!" perintah Tsunade sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata berjalan mendekat kepada sang pemimpin desa dengan malu-malu. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Tsunade meraih pergelangan tangan wanita muda itu. Merabanya dengan lembut untuk mencari urat nadinya.

"Hn," gumam Tsunade pelan. "Kau benar! Selamat ya?" ucap Tsunade melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Mmh," tiba-tiba Hinata menggumam pelan. Tanpa sadar dia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada.

"Ya? Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Tsunade melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Ano..., a-apakah ada hal-hal yang ti-tidak boleh saya lakukan selama masa kehamilan?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Oh..., sebenarnya tidak ada pantangan khusus selama kau tidak mengidap penyakit tertentu, tapi ada baiknya jika kau sedikit mengurangi aktivitas berlatihmu. Aku juga akan mengurangi jumlah misi untukmu. Jika ada sesuatu, kalian bisa bertanya padaku atau Shizune," jawab Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Hn, a-arigatou, Tsunade-sama," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi, Hokage-sama. Terima kasih atas nasehatnya," ujar Neji berpamitan.

"Ya, jagalah istrimu baik-baik, Neji! Saat ini, kalian berdua adalah harapan desa ini, dan anak kalian, adalah masa depan desa kita," Tsunade tersenyum saat mengucapkan itu.

Bukan senyum angkuh seperti biasanya. Kali ini lebih seperti senyum seorang ibu kepada anak-anaknya.

"Baik, Hokage-sama," sahut Neji.

Neji dan Hinata membungkukkan badan sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menyusuri lorong dan menuruni tangga.

"Hinata! Neji!" panggil seorang pria bersurai pirang dari kejauhan.

Refleks pasangan suami istri itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara berisik penuh semangat itu.

"Naruto," sahut Neji dengan suara datar.

"Na-Naruto-kun...," Hinata hanya bersuara lirih.

"Kalian dari mana? Tumben sekali!" tanya Naruto tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Ka-kami baru saja menemui Ho-Hokage-sama," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Menemui Tsunade-baachan? Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Naruto seakan mengintrogasi.

"I-iie..., ano..., mmh...," ujar Hinata semakin lirih, bingung dan ragu.

"Kami baru saja melaporkan bahwa Hinata telah hamil," tiba-tiba Neji bersuara.

"APA?! Hinata hamil?!" teriak Naruto sekeras petir.

GUK! Terdengar suara seekor anjing menggonggong dari belakang pasangan Hyuuga.

"Benarkah?" tiba-tiba Kiba dan Shino, juga Akamaru muncul dari belakang Neji dan Hinata.

"Ki-Kiba-kun? Shino-kun? Akamaru...," Hinata sudah tidak sempat lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia hanya bisa menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Neji, bersembunyi di belakang tubuh jangkung suaminya yang tampan itu.

GUK! Akamaru tampak mengibaskan ekornya karena gembira melihat Hinata. Dia ingin menjilati Hinata seperti biasa, tapi sang majikan menahannya.

"Wah! Selamat, ya!" seru Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, bermaksud menyalaminya.

Akan tetapi, tangan Naruto segera ditepis oleh Kiba dengan kasar.

"Hei! Jangan sembarang menyentuh istri orang lain, Naruto! Apalagi di depan mata suaminya!" ujar Kiba mengingatkan, sambil melirik pada Neji yang wajahnya mulai memerah. Entah marah, atau malu, karena Neji tahu, Kiba mengucapkan itu untuk menggodanya.

Sementara itu, Hinata semakin erat mencengkeram lengan suaminya hingga tercetak lipatan-lipatan kusut pada lengan baju yang berwarna putih itu.

"Selamat ya, Hinata!" ujar Shino, akhirnya membuka suara.

"A-arigatou, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Na-Naruto-kun...," sahut Hinata lirih, masih bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kekar sang suami.

Neji yang mulai merasakan ketegangan pada istrinya, segera meraih tangan mungil di lengannya itu, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Seakan ingin mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu berada di sisinya.

"Sekarang kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kiba sambil mengelus-elus bulu anjing besar kesayangannya.

"Kami akan pulang untuk memberitahu Tou-sama," jawab Neji apa adanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, ya? Jika anak kalian sudah lahir, aku akan mengajarinya kage bunshin no jutsu," celetuk Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha..., ada-ada saja kau, Naruto!" Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"Ah! Ittai ittai ittai...!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"Jika ada waktu, temani kami berlatih lagi ya, Hinata?" pinta Kiba sambil melirik Neji dari sudut matanya. "Tentu saja jika suamimu mengijinkan, hehehe...," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Ha-hai...," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu," pamit Neji sambil agak menundukkan kepala.

"Ja, mata...!" sahut ketiga pria itu bersamaan.

_**_skip_**_

_**Hinata's Pov**_

Musim panas sedang berada di puncaknya. Membuat udara terasa begitu menyengat walau masih pagi. Peluhku bercucuran tanpa henti sejak tadi. Membasahi yukata tidur yang masih kupakai saat ini.

Gerah, dan karena yukata-ku basah, akhirnya kulepaskan pakaianku. Dan hanya menutupi tubuhku dengan sehelai kain panjang berbahan tipis yang kulilitkan sebatas dadaku.

SREK! Pintu kamar digeser dengan pelan. Seorang pria bersurai coklat kehitaman berdiri di sana.

"Ne-Neji..., -kun...," nyaris saja aku menambahkan suffix niisan.

"Gomen," ujar Neji-kun pelan, tapi dia segera masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu menutup kembali fusuma itu.

"I-iie...," bisikku lirih karen malu.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Neji-kun sambil menyentuh keningku.

"Hai, daijoubu..., hanya sedikit gerah...," jawabku sambil menyatukan rambutku, lalu mengikatnya keatas.

"Hn," Neji-kun hanya menggumam.

Melihatku sibuk merapikan rambutku, dia menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku. Meraih beberapa helai surai indigo dan menciumnya.

"Mmh, lavender...," bisik Neji-kun. "Aroma yang menenangkan," lanjutnya sambil meraih kepalaku, lalu mendekapku.

"Ne-Neji-kun...?" aku menyebut namanya dengan nada tanya.

"Arigatou, Hinata...," bisik pria yang sedang memelukku saat ini.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung melihat sikapnya yang tak biasa.

"Karena memberiku kesempatan, karena akhirnya mencintaiku, dan...," ucapan Neji-kun terhenti. Dia meraba perutku dengan lembut. "Karena telah mengandung anakku...," lanjutnya kemudian. Dia mengecup keningku dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Anak kita, impian masa depan kita, cinta kita," aku meralat ucapannya sambil menggenggam erat tangan yang sedang menyentuh perutku.

Aku membalas pelukannya, dengan lebih erat. Sambil membelai surai panjangnya yang rapi terikat.

"Aku juga berterima kasih pada Neji-kun, karena selalu menjagaku, karena telah memberiku waktu, dan...," kali ini aku merenggangkan pelukanku, melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. "Dan karena selalu mencintaiku...," aku mendekatkan wajahku, mencium bibirnya. Sebenarnya bukan ciuman, tapi sekedar kecupan.

"Hn, bukankah kau sudah pernah kuajari cara mencium, Nyonya Hyuuga?" tanya Neji-kun berbisik di telingaku.

Refleks aku tersentak kaget. Tampak seringai nakal terukir di sudut bibir tipisnya yang berlekuk sensual itu. Tatapan matanya dalam, begitu menghanyutkan.

"Ini masih pagi, Tuan Muda Hyuuga. Haruskah kita membahas masalah ini sekarang?" tanyaku sambil menahan tawa, mengembalikan kata-katanya tempo hari.

"Wanita yang cerdas!" bisik Neji-kun sambil mengecup keningku lembut, lalu kembali memelukku dengan erat.

F I N

Finally finished this 'hope and dream' story...

Well, I always have dreams everytime I have fanfic to finish. It feels like I live in my own fanfic! And it's kinda weird when I woke up...hehehe... like having deja vu...

Thanks for all readers and reviewers who always give me spirit, inspiration, and encourage me to always improve my writing skill.

Anyway, there are reviewers who asked about the meaning of 'Neji'.

Well, it means whirl or screw. Bahasa Indonesia-nya 'SEKRUP'...!

Trus kenapa nama itu sesuai untuk Neji, yaaa...gunakan imajinasi dan fantasi kalian sendiri-sendiri, deh...! Kikikikikikik...

Well, thanks for reading and feel free to leave any review in the box below.

We'll see you soon in the last story of The Hyuuga's story.

Arigatou minna..., luv ya always...


End file.
